


Nothing (And Everything) About This Is Right

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Nothing (And Everything) About This Is Right

  
**Title:** Nothing (And Everything) About This Is Right  
 **Author:** [](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lone_lilly**](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_ / _Private Practice_  
 **Pairing:** Meredith/Lexie/Amelia with a hint of Meredith/Derek, Amelia/Addison  
 **Notes** fills the prompt _Meredith/Lexie/Amelia, practically sisters_ at the kink meme [here](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/33955.html?nc=43#comments) and prompt _07\. Boundaries_ (as in, there are some boundaries you probably shouldn't cross?) [here](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/32579.html).

  
Three bottles of wine and a really shitty day is all it takes for Meredith to find herself sandwiched between Lexie and Amelia, her tongue in Lexie's mouth, Amelia's hand playing hide and seek between her thighs.

"This is weird!" she shrieks (this has a little to do with the way Amelia's fingers curl forward, bumping her g-spot, but also: her point) when Lexie finally releases her mouth to kiss her way down the front of Meredith's body. "We're practically sisters!"

Lexie pauses to frown at her over her breast, the snail's trail from her tongue making Meredith's nipple pucker. "Uh, we _are_ sisters. Like, actual sisters."

"Right?" Meredith agrees because that's exactly her point. "Weird!" But she stops squeezing Lexie's ass to drift lower in apology. It's hard to remember things like shared DNA when you're getting fucked by two hot women. Besides-- and this she couldn't explain even if she was 100% sober and clothed-- it seems weirder to fuck her sister-in-law then it does to fuck her sister. Go figure.

Lexie squirms against her hand and moans and that seems like a good idea so she does that on Amelia's fingers too, and yeah, Lexie's pretty smart. That feels _amazing_. Especially when Lexie finally takes her nipple between her teeth, tugs, licks her. Rinse. Repeat.

"It's what sisters-in-law are for," Amelia shrugs, grins all Cheshire cat, and moves down on the bed. Lexie helps her spread Meredith's legs, holds her thigh pinned to the bed so Amelia can settle there. The look she gets is the same Derek gives her right before diving in and she arches her back in anticipation, feels Amelia's tongue press insistently between her folds.

The way she says it is like it's normal, every day, same as sharing recipes at Christmas, and Meredith struggles through sex-fog to figure out what she's really saying. "Wait! Addison?"

Amelia hums in agreement, makes her clit tremble in return. "Don't tell Derek," she warns.

Well, _yeah_ , Meredith thinks. No shit. Although, Amelia and Addison is far lower on that list than this particular rendezvous.

"Stop talking and fuck me," Lexie says, it's kind of a groan but more of a growl, and she's kind of hot (okay, hotter) when she's bossy. Her sister turns her face to hers, attacks her mouth again, and Meredith thinks there's something to this shutting up thing.

So she does. Well, for a moment anyway. She doesn't think they mind if she screams a little.


End file.
